familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Johns County, Florida
St. Johns County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of the 2000 census, the population was 123,135. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 161,521 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. The county seat is St. Augustine. It is one of the highest-income counties in the United States. St. Johns County is part of the Greater Jacksonville Metropolitan area. It has experienced explosive growth in the last 10 years as a flood of people working in Jacksonville built new homes across the county line. History St. Johns County was created in 1821. It was named for St. John the Baptist. St. Johns County and Escambia County were Florida's original two counties with the Suwannee River being the boundary between the two. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,127 km² (821 sq mi). 1,577 km² (609 sq mi) of it is land and 550 km² (212 sq mi) of it is water, much of it in the Atlantic Ocean. The total area is 25.86% water.jljlk;jlkn Government The St. Johns County Commission is an elected five-member commission, which appoints a county administrator. The main environmental and agricultural body is the St. Johns County Soil and Water Conservation District, which works closely with other area agencies. Education The St. Johns County School Board is an elected five-member board, which appoints a superintendent to administrate the operation of public schools in the county. For the 2007-2008 school year there were: • 17 elementary schools (grades K-5) plus 1 under construction, expected to open for the 2008-2009 school year • 7 middle schools (grades 6-8) • 5 high schools, 2 of which opened in 2000 plus 2 under construction, expected to open for the 2008-2009 school year The Florida School for the Deaf and the Blind http://www.fsdb.k12.fl.us/ is a public residential school operated by the state of Florida and located in St. Augustine. St. Johns River Community Collegehttp://www.sjrcc.cc.fl.us/ has 2 campus locations in the county: St. Augustine and Ponte Vedra. Flagler Collegehttp://www.flagler.edu/ is a private, liberal arts college located in downtown St. Augustine. University of St. Augustine for Health Scienceshttp://www.usa.edu/ is a facility for Physical and Occupational Therapy Education. Adjacent Counties *Duval County - north *Flagler County - south *Putnam County - southwest *Clay County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 123,135 people, 49,614 households, and 34,084 families residing in the county. The population density was 78/km² (202/sq mi). There were 58,008 housing units at an average density of 37/km² (95/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.92% White, 6.29% African American, 0.26% American Indian, 0.95% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.55% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.63% of the population. There were 49,614 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county the population was spread out with 23.10% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 26.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,099, and the median income for a family was $59,153. Males had a median income of $40,783 versus $27,240 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,674. About 5.10% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.30% of those under age 18 and 6.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated # Town of Hastings # Town of Marineland # City of St. Augustine # City of St. Augustine Beach Unincorporated *Butler Beach *Crescent Beach *Flagler Estates *Fruit Cove *Julington Creek (Plantation) *Palm Valley *Ponte Vedra *Sawgrass *St. Johns *St. Augustine Shores *St. Augustine South *Summer Haven *Switzerland *Vilano Beach *Vermont Heights *Elkton External links Government links/Constitutional offices * St. Johns County Board of County Commissioners official website * St. Johns County Public Library System * St. Johns County Supervisor of Elections * St. Johns County Property Appraiser * St. Johns County Sheriff's Office * St. Johns County Tax Collector * St. Johns County School Board Special districts * St. Johns River Water Management District Judicial branch * St. Johns County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Flagler, Putnam, St. Johns, and Volusia counties * Office of the State Attorney, 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * St. Augustine, Ponte Vedra & the Beaches Visitor and Convention Bureau Saint Johns County Category:St. Johns County, Florida